


Snake Suprise

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snakes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Tumblr prompt: "Oh look my pet snake is so cute in the mornings if only I had a pet snake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Suprise

It was a Saturday morning, and it was hot.

 

Levi had left his patio door open that night so the breeze could waft through his apartment and somewhat cool it off. He wasn't worried about being robbed because for one he was on the fourth floor and two he could definitely crush some bones without breaking a sweat. 

 

Anyways, Levi was glad he had weekends off from work because he enjoyed sleeping in (not past 10 of course) and he was not really a morning person.

 

He had kicked off his blankets in the heat of the night, now laying in only his sweats and boxers. He was sleeping quite peacefully until something cool and strange tickled his skin.

 

Levi grunted, unhappy with being woken up as he was a light sleeper. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, blinking away the blurriness to see what weight had settled on his chest.

 

'Oh look,' he thought. 'My pet snake is so cute.' He snorted sleepily, correcting himself. 'I don't have a pet snake.'

 

Levi was just about to close his eyes and resume sleeping when his eyes shot open. 'I don't have a pet snake.'

 

In a flash Levi was out of his bed where the monstrous boa constrictor lay. "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted, staring at the reptile on his bed. It was massive, with scales patterned with white and yellow and red eyes staring up at him curiously.

 

Levi sprinted out of his room and into the kitchen, where he quickly whipped out a large knife. He panted slightly, still freaked out though all the drowsiness had left his body. How the fuck had that thing gotten into his house?!

 

Levi went to grab the phone and call animal control when there was a hurried, furious knock on his door.

 

"Hello?!" The voice behind his door called. "Is Titan in there? Oh God, I am so fucking sorry, please let me get him!" Levi narrowed his eyes and raised a brow, walking over to the door and unlocking it. He pulled it open and froze.

 

It was his unbelievably hot and cute neighbor, Eren.

 

They'd talked a bit before, just small talk when they passed in the halls or got stuck in the elevator together. Levi really liked his eyes, they way they were a strange green-blue color that he could never name. He hadn't heard about any pet snake before.

 

Levi crossed his arms, knife in hand. "The massive thing in my bed is yours?" He asked.

 

Eren laughed a little, cheeks a bit red in embarrassment. "Yeah. I thought I had told you about him before." He cleared his throat. "Um, sorry, I didn't know he got out this morning. I can get him though," Eren glanced at the knife in Levi's hand. "And don't worry because he wont eat you, he's harmless." 

  
Levi sighed, stepping aside to let Eren in. The brunet apologized one more time, trotting to Levi's bedroom and cooing the snake's name. While Eren was doing that, Levi put the knife away and rubbed his eyes. 'I need some coffee.' He thought, yawning once more.

  
A minute later Eren walked out, a smile like sunshine on his face. Titan was wrapped around his body, hanging over his shoulders and wrapped around his legs and torso. His head was next to Eren's, his tongue flicking out occasionally. Levi felt a pang of jealousy come over him, wishing he could wrap Eren up or make him smile like that...

 

"Sorry about that, Levi," Eren said. Levi leaned on the counter, waving him off. Eren was quiet for a moment, staring at Titan. Levi noticed that he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Levi smirked a bit.

 

"Um, well," He began, starting toward the door. Levi finally noticed Eren was only in a baggy shirt and boxers then, and his eyes widened as he couldn't help but stare at the brunet's ass. "I'm gonna go. Sorry again."

 

Eren opened the door, stepping out before Levi found his voice. "Wait!"

 

The black haired male walked over, standing a few feet from Eren and eyeing the snake. Eren tilted his head, eyes curious. 

 

"Um," He started, nearly flinching at how awkward he was. "Do you want to go out for coffee? Like, in a couple minutes?" He offered. Who cares if he was awkward! Eren was hot and Levi wanted some of that booty!

 

Eren grinned. "Yeah sure! Thanks Levi!"

 

Levi shrugged. "No problem." He eyed Titan. "And don't bring the snake."

 

The brunet laughed. "I won't, I promise," Eren stepped closer, smirking. "But he really seems to like you, Levi," Eren outstretched his arm and Titan slithered across it, tongue flicking Levi's nose. 

 

"Gross," He said, stepping back. Eren laughed. "Just go get ready, brat." 

  
Eren laughed once more. "Alright, Captain." He mocked, walking next door and disappearing inside. Levi sighed and leaned against the door frame, scrubbing his face with his hands.

 

'This brat will be the death of me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I love Tumblr prompts. Feel free to send me some if you know any! Thanks~!


End file.
